


Lies Aplenty

by Liars



Series: Maëlys de Sardet [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Jealousy, Loneliness, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liars/pseuds/Liars
Summary: Constantin lies to tease his cousin.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Foreshadowing to spoilers. UNEDITED.

Neutrality paid in gold. For the Congregation of Merchants, their famous neutrality bolstered their coffers significantly. Trade with both the Bridge Alliance and Theleme, especially because they were in all out war against one another on the mainland, had been part of the reason Serene had done so well in its glory days. War paid, but for one other faction war paid better, and that was the Coin Guard. As peace keepers and policers they too were able to benefit from conflict; the same concept of war paying that applied in Serene multiplied significantly in Teer Fradee with the introduction of native-settler quarrels. The sum the Coin Guard was being paid delayed some of her plans with expanding New Serene as it cut into the gross income and dwindled the overall profits, which drove her to see where all this money was going towards in the Coin Guard. That, of course, got her a long list of who was paid what and other long lists of costs and surcharges that ranged from inconvenience compensation to exorbitant hazardous pay for individuals who never saw a wink of danger in their entire lives. Somethings made her eyebrows raise so far that she feared they would get stuck in her hairline and never return. One of which was the paycheck of her favorite, and apparently highly compensated, Coin Guard captain.

The pity he ever garnered for complaining about not being paid enough was instantly thrown out the door, but her rising irritation was quelled by logic before it got even close to any threshold. She simply remember that he had little care for the finer things in life. In fact, she could hardly recall a time when he spent any significant sum of money. Of course he’d go out on occasion and return from a inn after getting a drink or two, but he took most of his meals in the servant’s kitchen, and he rarely ever returned to the palace with anything of special significance. She’d assume he was stingy if he hadn’t treated his fellow soldiers or her and Constantin to a treat after training in the past, and as the logs she received stated he was very well compensated so he didn’t need to pinch coppers. Naturally curious, she was almost always tempted in asking him about it, but he was talented in evading or snapping, and in her youth even quicker to assign her work that she didn’t necessarily desire all for the sake of redirecting. All of which made it harder for her to know more about the man that she had quickly become enamored with, and grew to further adore with every passing second. In truth, she had once believed he thought her a pest and used such method to evade her troublesome questions, so over the years she had simply learned not to ask them. That, however, did not stop her from speculating. Was it possible he was some saint that donated all of his hard earned money? Was he saving for the future when he could no longer serve? Did he spend all his earnings gambling? Where did the money go? If she were particularly mischievous a few well placed questions with the right people could cure her of the dilemma, but such methods were unideal. It took little intelligence to realize that such actions would only earn his ire, and since she had only just once again grew closer, she was not keen on messing it up. Her beloved cousin, however, seemed keen on obliviously destroying any and all chances with complete and utter bogus. 

“On the voyage, you seemed to grow inseparably close to the Naut captain, dear cousin. Since we’ve landed, I’ve seen the lingering gazes between the two of you.”

How they got from discussing the payment of the Coin Guard to her supposed affair with Vasco, she hadn’t a clue, but either way she disapproved immensely. She could feel her face aflame, “Constantin! That’s hardly appropriate!”

“There’s no reason to be ashamed, my dear, however I don’t want my cute little nieces and nephews shipped off on a boat never to be seen again, so you’d better think about that carefully.”

While her cousin seemed jolly as ever, it seemed as though a giant weight bore into her back. She wasn’t sure if it was Kurt’s dismay with the distraction from work, or Petrus’ fatherly disapproval that was driving her into the ground, but there was a firm possibility that it was both.

Kurt’s irritation was palpable, “Constantin, you know she isn’t involved with the Naut, so stop jesting.”

“Ever to the rescue, dear knight. However just because it hasn’t happened yet doesn’t mean it won’t. My adorable cousin has oft fell for dashing men with obsessed with strict lifestyles, and a sailor is just the type. Of course, there is the fun parts, but she is always about working so she’d fit right in. T’would be a pity though, I’d miss her dearly,” her cousin drawled, and she couldn’t decide whether she wanted to strangle him or joyfully thank him.

Petrus coughed once, and she hadn’t thought she could turn more red until now. “Perhaps, my child, you two should finish this conversation in private. You never know who is listening.”

“This conversation will not continue in private because there is no foundation for it. Constantin is just having fun at my expense, as always.”

“Oh my dear, you know how cute you are when you blush.”

“Tis a flattering shade on you, my child.”

“Indeed, but there are more important things at hand, your excellency, and your cousin has been working hard as of late building up your estates, and we have just returned after a long and strenuous journey. Don’t you think she deserves a moment of peace if you are done with her?”

His agreement struck her heart like a refreshing splash of water to the face, and she found herself equally glad and equally pitiful at such a reaction. Despite her temporary boost, she noted that her usually perky cousin had sunk further in his chair with a look of remorsefulness, and her heart reached out to him. “Thank you, Kurt, but I think I shall share a few more words with Constantin though it has been a long journey. If you would like to return to the manor, you are more than welcome. You too, father, I know that you wanted to attend to some matters and contacts before we departed to Theleme.”

“I do, if you all will excuse me,’ with a bow and Constantin’s dismissal, the bishop was off to whatever devious device he intended to set up, but Kurt didn’t follow after him.

Constantin, ever the blunt one, interjected in the silence, “Afraid we might discuss the Coin Guard pay without you, friend?”

“While I fully believe we should be further compensated for our services, I am more concerned that you’ll prevent Lady De Sardet from resting as she needs to.”

“I’ll excuse your tone this once as simply being tired and caring, Kurt, but I’m not the young boy you once trained. I’m your governor, and you’d best respect that.”

She loved her cousin dearly, in fact, there is little she wouldn’t sacrifice for him, but sometimes he could be a complete ass. Her favorite ass, but an ass nonetheless. She grasped her former master in arms shoulder, in attempts to calm him. It was one thing for a pompous noble to belittle him, that she knew he could easily brush off, but when Constantin did it, it always seemed to strike a nerve, especially as of late. In fact, everything seemed to irritate him as of late, likely due to the mysteriousness behind the death of his recruit, but Constantin was not the most compassionate or even forgiving. It was one of his many faults, and one that oft got him into trouble. If the men came to blows, there was no way either would move on unscathed, and she did not want to be in such a position.

“Thank you, Kurt, but I’ll be fine. If I am not back at a reasonable hour, you are more than welcome to return and drag me out by the ear, but if you don’t mind, I’d love to have a private word with my cousin. It, as you said, has been tiring journey, but I will rest better if I speak to him now rather than putting if off later.”

His grey-blue eyes scanned her face, and she did her best to remain neutral as he searched for whatever he wanted to see. Eventually he inclined his head in concession, and she released him before striding closer to Constantin. It was tiring to be the buffer between the sea and the rocks, but it was her lot in life, and she accepted it out of love. Her mother had desperately needed a cure for the malichor, and though she had failed in retrieving it in time, she would not fail in eventually discovering it, and though Constantin sometimes seemed like a absolute dunce, he was remarkably intelligent. Though maybe she simply loved him too much, considering he was puffing his chest in triumph for beating a man that would only ever lose if he disobeyed.

“I’ll hold you to your word, Green Blood. Goodnight, your excellencies,” he sounded bitter, but as of late he always did. With a lingering and mysterious look, he turned on his heel and left.

Her only consolation was he wasn’t mad at her, probably, “Goodnight, Kurt.”

“To my office, my dear? It’s been too long. I wish I could join you on these adventures.”

The smile that graced her lips was both sweet and bitter. She had always gracefully left out the details and price of the neutrality. More than once had she paid in attempting to keep the peace, but she didn’t want to worry him. The longer they were there, the more tired he looked, and though she attributed it to his exhaustion with courtly intrigue, she was still concerned. It was in these moments she could vent to him, and at the same time evaluate how he was doing as well. Constantin was, if she was being purely honest, her best friend. His erratic behavior when he was younger exasperated her, but when she needed it, he always had her back. He had done more than enough to earn her respect and loyalty, so she could bear some ill timed joke or mischief. His humor was his first and only defense against the cruel world, and she would forgive him of it every single time.

Looping her arm into the crook of his, she let him guide to his office which he unlocked hastily and held the door for her. Slipping into the room, she let herself fall into the chaise in the corner, whereas he inelegantly slammed the door and sat himself upon the edge of his desk with a grin. In moments like these it was almost possible to forget he was the governor, and she the legate.

His grin was teasing, but his words and tone were serious, “I can never understand why you care for that man so much.”

“Not all men can be as dashing as you, cousin,” came her joking response, but the entire topic made her skin itch. “Kurt is noble and kind. If you didn’t antagonize him so much, you’d see that. He cares, and that’s more than any other courtier here.”

“Well it’s true that everyone here smiles and offers you platitudes, only with every intention to stab you in the back, but how do you know he is different?”

“_Those are memories I hold dear. You have always been extraordinary._”

“I know. He doesn’t say it a lot, but I do just know. Constantin, he’s a lot of talk with no bite, just like you. How can you not see it?”

“I’m going to pretend that you did not just compare me to a boorish old soldier, but only because I love you. He cares, but he only cares for the gold lining his pocket. That doesn’t matter, dear, you’ll always have me. If he makes you happy though, who am I to stop you?”

“You’re so stubborn, you silly fool, but thank you nonetheless. I don’t think he is interested that way though. He only ever thought of me as a young girl and his trainee, I don’t think he’ll ever see me as a woman.”

“There are always other fish in the sea. Vasco, for example.”

“He’s a friend, and like you said a Naut. As much as I loved sailing, I don’t think I could do it for a lifetime, and he wouldn’t and couldn’t give that life up.”

“Petrus then, he seems a charming and eloquent chap,” the grin on his face said it all, and she couldn’t help but break out into laughter.

“Constantin, even if I ignored the fact he was a bishop, I hardly think he could love a woman like me.”

“Independent, courageous, intelligent, and beautiful?”

“Young enough to be his child, and belligerent to get into a bar fight.”

“Oh please, that was once! And started in my defense as well. Hasn’t that occurred to you about Kurt as well though? He could be your father, if he had a child when he was young. He’s almost twice your age.”

“It’s not unusual for men to marry younger woman. Your father did.”

“And my father is a pompous ass, and my mother is a power hungry harlot,” the bitterness in his voice made her flinch. It was a topic she should have avoided, but he was watching her as always, and his voice softened, “I do love them, you know. It’s just hard sometimes.”

“They love you too, you know,” The words that came from her mouth felt so empty that she regretted saying them from the moment they spilt from her lips.

How could they really love him if they treated him the way they did? From the look of his face, he believed the statement just as much as she did, and they lapsed into a heartbreaking silence. The scolded herself for putting her foot in her mouth, and pulled herself out of the chaise. He had averted his eyes, likely to keep himself from crying, and she felt teary eyed herself. Her sweet cousin withdrew into himself, and she was the cause of it. Drawing herself nearer, she pulled him into a hug. That of which he did not return.

Her voice waivered in pain, “Oh my dear Constantin, I’m so sorry. You know I love you though, right? To the ends of the world and back?”

His arms wrapped around her like a vice in response, and she hugged back all the tighter. If she heard him sob once or twice, it was only because he lacked ability to breath, and the wetness on her shoulder was simply the leaky roof. She couldn’t help but cry herself, in pain for him. It wasn’t until he slackened completely and had no more left in him that she finally let go and gave him a moment to breath. Hours had passed, but it had felt like an eternity of sorrow. His cheeks were wet, and he slid an arm over them drying them quickly before smiling at her once more. His eyes were red and puffy, however and the guilt of reminding him of his loneliness gnawed at her heart.

“I love you too, dear cousin. Enough to raze the world to the ground. You are my one and only companion in this world, and without you, I’d be so lost.”

She sniffled, still emotional and sad but happy enough he had the ability to joke still, “We’re supposed to save the world, silly, not reduce it to a pile of ash.”

“There is nothing worth saving if you aren’t there.”

“You sappy little pest, I really do love you,” she couldn’t help but returning to squeeze him once more.

“Remember that when you find someone. I’d be absolutely heartbroken if my dear cousin forgot about me.”

“Oh Constantin, no one could take me away from you. You are like my brother, but closer still. I don’t think I would have been able to survive without you.”

“You say that now,” his words seemed ominous, but she chalked it down to his melancholy.

“And I mean it.”

There was a knock on the door, and her fair haired cousin turned to look out the window and likely hide his puffy face. She supposed it was best that whoever came in not see him under duress, and since she couldn’t very well hide as well, decided to turn and get ready to greet the late night visitor.

“Come in,” steeling her voice was tough considering she had been crying just moments prior, but putting a mask on was a skill she had learned early in life.

The door opened, and Kurt strode in, looking as irritated as ever. That irritation, however, drained from his face when he took in her appearance, and she could see a different storm brewing behind his grey-blue eyes. It wasn’t the first time he had seen her cry. He had been there when she mourned the death of her mother, something she couldn’t bear to share with Constantin for fear it would break his already fragile heart. In that moment, Kurt had held her like she had held Constantin just moments prior, serving as her rock in a tumultuous time. He had let her cry it out till she couldn’t speak, then spared her the humiliation when he could have easily poked fun. That moment had brought them closer than ever, she had bore her soul and heart to him, and he had taken it with all the ease and grace he had. She was forever thankful. Now, however, she stood before him in tears standing near her cousin desk as he stood distantly away staring out into the city. She could the gears grinding in his head, eyes evaluating the situation before him and coming to a conclusion she definitely did not want him to think. It was easy to think Constantin was lecturing her just as he had lectured him before he had left, and the battle of power became personal.

His eyes snapped to Constantin with a fury, and his mouth began to open, but she interjected speedily before he could utter a single word of lecture out, “We were discussing my mother!”

Realization dawned on his face, and he nodded, looking at her sympathetically. It would have been almost funny to describe how quickly the emotions changed, and even more so to see him waiver, unsure of what to do or say, except for the fact she had lied to him. Constantin, ever the quick and witty one, jumped in, but the words out of his mouth quickly denoted another problem she had yet to address.

“Yes, Princess De Sardet’s health, according to the letter sent promptly behind us, has improved slightly, and her pain has lessened considerably. I had just shared the happy news with her, and things got a little emotional.”

The look on Kurt’s face switched once more into confusion, and he stared at Constantin’s back and her own horrified face, but remained silent. For that she was thankful because she had yet to tell Constantin of her mother’s passing. At first, he was the first person she had wanted to tell, but when she realized how happy he was to finally be free of the clutches of his father, she could hardly destroy that by bringing him such horrible news. So she had kept it to herself for a time, burying it deep down until she couldn’t any longer. Then she had gone to Kurt, her only other friend at the time. The only familiar face, and one that she had already loved deeply. Now, however, he knew she was lying about something, and though she doubted he believed her grief fake, she knew there was little she could do to hide anything from him. The only question was could she keep Constantin’s emotional state a secret without upsetting her friend?

“You must be… so happy, Green Blood,” came his hesitant response.

“Indeed, we are truly ecstatic. However, I assume you are here to collect her? I hadn’t mean to hold her up, but I do miss her so much sometimes that it is hard to let her go.”

“I am. If I may, your excellency?”

“I am ready. Thank you again, Constantin… for the news. I hope to see you again before we have to depart,” squaring her shoulder, she gave her cousin one last look before following Kurt out the door.

The manor wasn’t far from Constantin’s abode, but every step had her on her toes. At any moment, he could question her, but as long as there were others around, it was unlikely and lucky for her people were fluttering around just as the sun set. Kurt’s unarmored back was in front of her, and his steps were slow and steady, but she could feel the thoughts in his head brewing. She prayed for more time to consider her response, prayed she wouldn’t be caught with him alone. They were almost there, just a few steps, she could feel the door in her hand as she sped past him to open it, but then a hand landed on her shoulder, warm and weighing a ton, and her heart sunk. Like a child in trouble, she peevishly turned around to look into the mysterious and storming face of the man she loved. Over his shoulder, there was no one. They were alone, and now was the time for reckoning.

“Now, Green Blood. Do you want to explain what was going on in there?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt isn't the angry and mopey old master of arms ALL the time. Character profile in codex says he has almost an older brother vibe going on, so I wanted to touch up on that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

For a brief moment, she considered telling him the complete truth. From Constantin’s breakdown to her omission of her mother’s death to the stress of dealing with these one sided diplomatic adventures and constant betrayals. Everything as of late weighed her down, and sometimes she felt like a slowly capsizing boat. Kurt had been an amazing support system throughout this entire ordeal, but it wasn’t just her secrets she intended to spill, and she had to caution herself against spilling everything. Constantin’s strained relationship with his parents was common knowledge, almost everyone knew that he was shipped off to Teer Fradee to get him out of the way, but few people understood how much it truly hurt him. It felt like a betrayal to discuss his vulnerable moments with a man whom he didn’t always get along with, even though she trusted that said man with her life. There were also ramifications for unloading feelings onto him. Kurt was not without his own problems. He had to deal with the loss of his recruit and was busy with finding the leaders on the ghost regiment, so introducing problems that he had no control over could only distress him further. Or worse, he would put off his own problems to assist. The very idea of it caused her heart to sink into her stomach, and had her scrambling for other options.

Kurt, however, was not a particularly patient man, and he had spared her just enough time to barely get her story together, but his voice wasn’t unkind, “If you don’t spit it out now, you’ll worry yourself into the ground, your excellency.”

She managed to drag her eyes up to meet his for but a moment before focusing in on his shoes once more. Maybe she might deflect? “Don’t call me that, Kurt. Not now. That’s the last thing I want to hear from your mouth.”

“Green blood, then,” his grimace was telling. He sighed deeply, and she could hear him readjust his hat before turning around. She had seen his back hundreds of times before, seen him walk away, and for a moment she found herself distracted from the current situation and strung up with a different sort of heartache. “Just tell me what happened. Start from the beginning.”

“I have a name, you know.”

It wasn’t fair to start this conversation now. In fact, it seemed even worse than the alternative, but talking to him as of late always eventually dwindled down to their confusing relationship. Maybe it would have been better if he had just continued watching her, but then again she might have cracked underneath the pressure of his gaze. Though wasn’t she cracking now for a different reason?

“You are trying to redirect me, and I know what you’re thinking. There is no way you can get out of this so don’t even try say its none of my business because I don’t particularly care at this moment.”

Her mediocre tactics were failing, and she briefly considered going on the offensive. That however would only piss him off more, and she wasn’t sure she could bear that. Maybe only a little bit of the truth? “I don’t know where to start.”

“Then start anywhere. Why the secrecy? Why were you crying? What did Constantin say to you? What is actually going on with your mother?” There was a pause, and she felt the accusation coming, “Is she even really dead?”

“I wouldn’t dare lie about that, Kurt, and you know it,” there was anger in her voice even though she didn’t want it there. It hurt, but then again what else could he think? Obviously she was lying to someone. “It hurts to think you would ever think I would lie to you about something like that. Her death tore me to shreds, you know that. You helped put me back together.”

“I- It’s either your lied to me or you lied to him,” she saw him pull off his hat and run his hands through his hair. His entire body was rigid, and she knew that she was distressing him. “I know you wouldn’t lie about her passing, but I can’t understand why you wouldn’t tell him. He’s your cousin! You’ve known each other since you were born. Sure, he might be an utter idiot sometimes, but he would have been there for you.”

The words were clear in her mind, ‘_Constantin is too fragile.’ _but she couldn’t voice them.“There are things we need to get done, and I can’t have him tip toeing around me. I’ll let him mourn her, but after we establish a better foothold on New Serene.”

Something about her words made him tic, she could see the change, but she didn’t expect the bite in his words, nor the anger in his face as he turned around, “You can’t make decisions like that for him. He’s a man, for god’s sake! Treat him like one.”

Her temper flared. How dare he use such words on her when he was guilty of the same thing with her? Escorting her to and fro, regulating conversations with her peers as though she couldn’t control herself, and hiding things from her because he too thought she couldn’t handle it. In fact, what he did was much worse than what she did to Constantin. The words slipped out of her mouth before even fully thought of them, “And I am a full grown woman! You have no right to lecture me on this!” There was a long pause, enough for her to consider the words she uttered, enough to make her regret. “Kurt, I didn’t-”

Her pleading tone was cut off, by his quiet but calm voice, “You are right, in a sense. You’ve proven yourself time and time again that you are capable to taking what the world throws at you, and I don’t always see you as the accomplished woman you are. It’s hard to see past the child I’ve first started teaching all those years ago, but let’s not pretend that that is what this is about. I am not lecturing you as a child right now. I’m telling this to you as someone you see as a friend. Tell him what is really going on. Green Blood, I am not the most knowledgeable about matters of the family, you know I never truly had one, but if you aren’t honest to the people you love, how can you expect them to trust you when it really matters?”

“I-” she didn’t want to, didn’t think he could handle it, but she heard the truth behind his words. How would Constantin feel if she withheld this from him? Her mother was an important figure to him as well, one of the few people who showed him a semblance of kindness when she could. Was it fair to withhold her death from him even if it was for his own protection? “You are right, as always. I’m sorry, Kurt, for my sharp words, you simply touched a sore spot and I lashed out.”

He looked tired and resigned as he responded, “You spoke the truth, and I can hardly blame you for that. Now that we’ve both seemed to calm down, I won’t push my luck by questioning what went on while I was away, however I do have one question I’d like you to answer honestly. Are you truly okay?”

Her heart broke at his kindness, and she was relieved he was willing to drop the entire event, at least for now. Yet, the question made her pause. Was she really ok? With the loss of her mother, the constant betrayals, and having to deal with everyone’s problems- though she was happy to help- it felt like she was rapidly unraveling. Her fingers tapped against her thigh nervously, and quietly, she responded hesitantly, “Honestly? Not really.”

“Is there something I can-,” he sighed and rephrased, “I’m here for you, Green Blood. If you ever need anything, you come to me.”

‘The one thing I need from you, Kurt, is something I don’t think you’ll ever give,’ she felt somewhat guilty for thinking it, but it felt true. So instead, she decided to refocus, “Thank you, you’ve already done so much as it is.”

Something flashed in his mysterious blue grey eyes, something she couldn’t read, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared just as quick. He smiled slightly and joked, bailing them both out of the situation, “Then you should pay me more.”

She took the bait, scoffing, “You are paid even more than I am!”

His rebuttal was quick, “You don’t have to pay for even a quarter of the things you own. Six manors, three of which are here, constant fancy meals, extravagant parties, and you have servants at your beck and call.”

“None of which I can avoid unless I am on the road constantly, plus those things aren’t even mine really!”

“Whatever you say, princess, still think you should pay me more. It’s pretty dangerous guarding your royal ass.”

Curiosity spiked, “What do you even do with the money? Huh? Drink, gamble, and fuck it all away?”

“How crass of a noble lady to assume such a thing. I am a saint, but if anything women should be paying me,” the cocked eyebrow and smirk on his lips contradicted the sarcasm in his tone.

She snorted, “They’d sooner pay a stinky old cripple for such services.”

Mischief in his eyes, he asked, “Are you saying I stink?”

Scrunching her nose and turning it up at him, “No, I said you were old, slow, AND you stink! Maybe you’re a bit deaf too.”

“It’s all part of the charm. Women want real men to please them.” He was within arms length now, reaching towards the door.

She was about to retort when his arm lashed out, pulling her underneath his armpit that, for the record, truly didn’t smell that bad considering he had likely washed while she and Constantin were conversing. His arm wrapped around her neck, keeping her trapped as he knocked off her hat and pressed his fist into her head, giving her an aggressive noogie. Something he hadn’t done for years. She struggled for a moment, trying to wiggle her way out, but his bicep pressed into her, and his grip was to strong.

“What did you call me again, spoiled brat? Stinky and slow? The only one who smells and is slow is you.”

She pretended to gag, but could only manage to act for but a minute or so before breaking up into laughter. At the sound of joy, his hold loosened so his arm lay upon her shoulder, and he let her stand a bit straighter. The hand on her head dropped to his side, but for a moment she almost swore he brushed it through her hair. On his face was a nostalgic smile, one that made her heart ache and soar all in one. He was so handsome when he smiled, of course when he smirked she loved it too, it sent warmth down to her nethers, but when he smiled it showed his softer side, the one that she fell for first. Finding herself lost in his face, she redirected her gaze to the windows of the manor. The pressure of his gaze intensified for a few seconds, but then he coughed and dropped his arm from her shoulder. It was such a sweet moment, and now it was awkward and ruined because she had tainted it with something else.

Yet he seemed to read her mind, “Wait, Green Blood. It’s just-”

“It’s fine, Kurt. I wouldn’t want to upset your potential customers.”

And it was fine, he had extended a hand to her in a moment of solitude and weakness and helped lighten her load in his own way. It was considerate, and one of the best things a friend could do. Of course, she had gotten lost in the moment, but that wasn’t his fault. She managed to look up at him and muster a real smile. It wasn’t that hard, when she considered his goofy antics. He stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thank you dearly, by the way. I needed a good laugh.”

“Everyone needs a break even if it is just for a moment,” came his retort.

“Even you?”

“Especially me. How do you think I follow you around without smacking idiotic nobles every ten seconds?”

“It is quiet surprising that you control yourself so considering you don’t tolerate Constantin’s flamboyance very well.”

“He’s a special case. I taught that boy almost everything he knows about fighting, and then he goes prancing about puffing his chest like he’s the greatest thing in the world.”

She snickered, “He does have the tendency to do so, but all in jest.”

“You’re too lax on him. Too lax on everyone. Always seeing the best in people, and forgiving them left and right.”

“Maybe that’s why I get pushed around so often.”

“It’s fine, Green Blood, it’s part of your charm. If they ask too much, I’ll put them in their place.”

“Oh, my hero,” the tease came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

His smirk sent butterflies aflutter in her stomach, “For a price.”

“You are a lot of talk, but I’ve seen through you. You’re sweet on us.”

“More like you grew on me like a weed, and I just can’t get rid of you, princess.”

She was going to respond in protest, but a yawn ripped through her mouth, and he fondly shook his head before pointing his head towards the door. Despite the prospect of cleaning up and sleeping in a nice bed, she didn’t want to leave. In these moments, she felt all the closer to him, and it was disappointing to have it end all too soon. He had a knowingly look on his face though, and he guided her with his hand on the small of her back to the door. It was grounding, having him there standing beside her, supporting her. Inside the manor, there were things to do. She’d have to reconvene with her companions, assuming that they were at least awake, plan their path of travel in hopes of maximizing their ability to assist while saving on travel time by not running back and forth, address the stack of letters on her desk from merchants and nobility alike, and then crunch some numbers concerning New Serene’s expansion. It was a new settlement, apparent by the shabby setup in comparison to the great cities of San Matheus and Hikmet, and it was her job to ensure its future success in addition to establishing good political standing with their allies and the natives.

“Back to work then,” she muttered, hand pressing against the knob, she drew from his strength and gathered her wits about her.

She could hear the exhaustion in his voice, “It never seems to end with you.” With a nod, she twisted the door handle and pushed it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrapped this one up prematurely b/c I wanna start/ already started on a chronological (kind of) story about the two from the beginning rather than picking and choosing point in time. Not sure if I wanna sit on what I got, keep adding to it, edit it, or just throw it out there for everyone to see right now. I'm thinking keep adding to it, split it up, and then setting up a posting timeframe, but deadlines are my bane.
> 
> Alt. there are a bunch of Constantin/De Sardet ships going around, and I ship it hard but writing it might break my itty bitty heart. I love Constantin.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments! I read every one, but I don't know how to respond half the time. Words aren't my thing? Ironic since I am writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Constantin. Just wanna hold him and tell him everything is gonna be alright. It isn't though, but I still love him anyway. What a poor baby boy. And UH OH, you got some splainin to do, De Sardet.


End file.
